


Fallen Angels

by blitzhund



Series: Self Insert Stories [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anxiety Disorder, Arson, Blackmail, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Cannibalism, Character Bashing, Chimeras, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death, Demons, Don't Like Don't Read, Explicit Language, F/M, Female Abusers, Feral Behavior, Guardian Angels, Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mental Health Issues, Misanthropy, Original Character(s), Past Child Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Revenge, Self Ship, Self-Insert, Suicide Attempt, Underage Drinking, Unrequited Crush, Wolves, magical boyfriend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-19 01:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blitzhund/pseuds/blitzhund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes death isn't a bad thing, especially when you're reincarnated into the universe of  your favorite PC game. Oh and your guardian angel wants you kill people with him, also he's hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Instincts

**Author's Note:**

> **Attention:** Please read the tags before resuming. Please note this as a warning.  
>  This fic is extremely grim and dark in genre and tone.
> 
> This fic was a piece I wrote for coping. It means a lot to me for this, and for being based on true events. It is mostly about how TF2 saved me in my suicidal state.
> 
> If you do not detest dark and grim tones that permeate through this fic, then I hope you enjoy.

_Prologue:_

_Krystal felt out of place, she had no recollection of where she came from. She had only her phone with her and the clothes on her back. She was wearing skinny jeans, and an over - sized jacket. She walked down the sunny roads._

_Trying to recall a memory, something, anything. It was beautiful outside, warm, sunny, a bit hot but she was used to it. Krystal continued walking down the rural roads of New Mexico, she noticed all the cars that drove past her looked outdated, even the people riding them, their clothes were high -water._

_As she walked on the road side, they would give her strange looks. As if she was from another planet, they would stare at her. She realized it was best to get away from the road, before the cops assumed she was loitering or some other stupid reason. She got off the highway and into the gravel roads where poisonous animals made their home. But she knew better than to bother or hurt them._

_It was getting cold now, nearly evening, the desert air always turns freezing at night. Krystal’s thin legs shivered from the cold. She pushed her hands into her pockets for warmth, familiarity. Anything._

_The 17 year old continued to walk down where the desert was, treading into dangerous territory.She didn’t know who or why she was here. She found a large rock, nestled perfectly behind smaller rocks. It looked like the ideal place to sleep. She stepped on the smaller rocks to gain some leverage and manged to get on top of the boulder, she adjusted herself and relaxed on it. Looking around just once more. She was the ideal prey: alone and defenseless._

_Krystal’s thin body curled up on the rock, she sprawled and turned to her left where the rock under her was somewhat flat, leaving the bumpy side behind her. For some reason she didn’t know what it was like to feel anxious anymore. The only memory she had was of her waking up in the middle of the woods and somehow getting out onto this road. To the untrained eye, Krystal looked like a walking corpse._

_The heat made her tired, she relaxed on the rock for a bit. Trying to think._

_More hours passed, it was now dusk. Krystal got up and pushed her hands into her pockets, she felt something hard, oval shaped and metallic…_

_“Fuck! My phone! It’s still here!” Krystal dug out her Nokia 2007. She turned it on with the small sliver of hope that it was still on. It had full battery. She dug around in the text message box for any hints to who she was. The messages were blank. With only one saying._

_-Deleted everything. I hope it all works out for you-. The year was 2014 in the phone. Krystal blinked. She couldn’t recall anything. Krystal sat back down on her rock and felt something crumpling in her right pocket. She dug it out._

_It was a flyer that had a bomb printed on it with the words “RED”. Her brain sparked with something._

_“I feel like I’m supposed to be going somewhere. Hm.. I guess I’ll just follow my instincts.. They haven’t failed me before." She muttered and continued to walk down a seemingly endless road._


	2. Meet The Engineer & Demoman

Red Base:

Location: Admin's Office

  
The announcer couldn't believe it. The girl had actually gone through the ordeal; she couldn’t tell if the girl was pathetic or very, very brave. The Admin rubbed her sore forehead, the dim room and the bright screen made her eyes hurt. She got up and stretched out her back, bending backwards. How was she going to hire Krystal? The girl barely had any experience in combat, let alone firing a gun.

  
Helen sighed, realizing she very limited time and options. Her Australium supply was wearing off and she needed more, before Merasmus did.

“I suppose I can hire her, as long as she's able to be trained within 6 months," The Admin thought, she hated to admit it, but she knew Krystal was very capable.

If Merasmus ever got hold of her the entire RED base would be screwed. Merasmus was already a powerful spirit but Krystal was even more so. She came from another universe and time. She wasn't restrained like Merasmus was. Helen put out her cigarette and tossed it in the ash tray under her desk.

The Admin sat back down on her desk and typed something, she reached over, with her long fingers and picked up the phone. Making a few important calls.

"Yes, yes. Miss Pauling. I want you to tell Dell to pick the girl up, make sure he gets her today," She said, with a sharp tone and put the phone down.

Krystal had big shoes to fill, these men were dangerous and highly - qualified professionals. And training her wasn’t going to be easy, but at least she could read. With everything finalized, Miss Pauling set out to give Engie the instructions on where to pick the girl up.

She didn’t send Miss Pauling as she would normally as Krystal was a special case, sending her too far out like this would be trouble.

  
xx

Engie and Demo got into his truck and drove off to collect the new recruit. They left early as he wanted to finish some errands too. Why was the Announcer sending him far off in the middle of nowhere to pick up the recruit? Usually they would be picked up by Miss Pauling.

“Why are we goin’ in tha’ middle of nowhere?” asked Demo, sitting himself in the passenger’s seat and buckling up.

“I don’t know, Tavish. The announcer said we had to pick up the new recruit . That’s all she told me,” Engie replied, adjusting his mirrors before driving off. He was a bit suspicious, but he also had personal errands to run as the team was running low on food and other supplies.

Engie had been told to look for a girl in a grey jacket and black jeans.

“So who’s th’ new lad gonnae be?” Demo asked, bending down to pick up some scrumpy. He might as well drink as it was a long, long drive.

“Er.. It’s a lady actually,” Engie chuckled. “Not that I’m judging!” Demo chuckled and took another swig from his bottle. The BLU Team had a few female mercenaries.

“She’ll be joinin’ the bloody BLUs then? Why do we have to pick her up?” Demo questioned.

“Oh no, no. The Announcer said she’s specifically on RED actually, don’t worry Tavish,” Engie chuckled and sped up the car. Tavish nodded and picked up another scrumpy from the back.

“Ya think she’ll like scrumpy?” He chuckled and took another long gulp of his drink.

“Demo don’t get too drunk, yer the one who’s gonna be driving back, dag nabbit”! Engie scolded, growling at Demo who grumbled in response. Engie decided that when/if Demo stopped to take a piss he’d hide the alcohol in the back. He really did not want to drive so long in one day.

He grumbled and took a long left turn right into the road where the desert started; the truck thankfully had enough oil to last the trip and back.

xx

It was cold now, she was hungry and tired but not weakened. Something inside urged her to keep going. The desert air pierced her skin. There was a telephone booth far off into the distance;she wondered if she could go inside it but it was probably filthy, judging from the rancid smell inside. She decided to just standing near would be enough, as long as she wasn’t exposed to the outside world without a shield..

 “I feel like I’m supposed to be here.. But what for? Ugh I can’t use the phone to call home. I have no money, I can’t stay here forever. If only I had some direction… Just.. where do I go? ,” Krystal sighed and mashed her fingers, curled into her face from frustration. She was definitely lost. Getting up, she wandered the around the booth, looking for some dropped coins, anything.

She rubbed her head and made a face after feeling something wet and slimy… She wiped it off of her forehead and glanced down at her hands, it was blood. Her eyes widened in surprise…  
  
“Wh.. what? I don’t feel anything..” Krystal was perplexed and ran a single hand through her hair, combing through it for more blood. Only the left side of her head was profusely bleeding… Must have been something over night. A mirror, if only she could find a mirror.

Krystal decided it was time to find a place to stay for the night, her blood could attract predators. A loud rumble came from down the barren road, she saw two high beams, as it came closer she realized it was a truck that had two people in it.. The Truck had the RED Logo. That was them! Maybe they were here to pick her up!

She stepped out of the dark and onto the sidewalk, holding the flyer close to her.

xx

Engie groaned, the truck was about to give out and Demo was passed out in the passenger seat, grumbling about nonsense and sprawled out disgracefully. He sighed and continued to drive onward. Was this the place? There was, after all only one telephone booth here.

“I can’t see nothing in this damn light,” He grumbled. “What.. What on earth?” He stopped his truck, he saw an apparition standing in front of the telephone booth. It looked like it was just standing there all - eerie and ghost like, its thin body wavering almost.

“Hello? Who’s there?” Engie stopped the truck and stepped out out of it, he closed the door and carefully maneuvered his gun into the sling of his belt. Incase he would need it. The apparition turned out to be a young woman, possibly in her late teens, judging from the way she was dressed.

“I’m lookin’ for a miss Krystal?” Engie piped up again. This was the only telephone booth here, after all.

“Y- Yeah! That’s me!” The girl replied and walked up to the truck, her boots crunching softly in the gritty sand, she handed over the flyer to him, her hand was thin as a twiggy branch. Engie smiled and took the flyer, he was about to introduce himself but noticed the girl was bleeding profusely from the left side of her head.

“Good Irene, what happened to your head darlin?! D- Damn it, here, just stay put sweetheart, I’ll clean it up… we better get you to Medic,” Engie took the girl’s hand and carefully placed her on the hood of the car, he took an old but clean rag and wiped left side of her head. What. or who had done this to her?

“Oh right, I almost forgot. I’m Dell, Dell Conagher, but you can call me Engineer,” Engie wondered if she could even feel this wound, there was no pain on her face.

“Nice to meet you, Engineer. Ah um.. I can’t remember anything,” Krystal replied quietly. “Ow!” She only noticed some pain went Engie cleaned off her wound and put a gauze around it.

“Alright, we better get you home quick, hop in the truck!” Engie opened the door for her and Krystal walked right in, slumping on the seats, feeling very tired now. “Dang it Tavish get up! There’s a lady here!”

Krystal rolled down the window, the stench of alcohol was making her uncomfortable. The seat in front of her shifted, and she saw the man turn around, he had a noticeably Irish or Scottish accent

“Nhgghaaaa…. Man.. Is tha’ lass ‘ere yet?” Demo grumbled and turned around again, causing Krystal to scoot over behind Engie’s seat.

“Yup. I’m Krystal!” She greeted him loud and clearly. Poor guy must be going through a lot if he was drinking so much.

“Ah, ahoy there lass, ye can call me Tavish or Demo!” Demo noticed how small the girl was, by size. “Ya poor wee thing, you must be starvin’ we’ll get ye a good fillin when we get back to the base!”

“Heh, well he is right. You’re awful tiny darlin. Hope you don’t have one of ‘em eatin disorders,” Engie frowned.

“Huh? Oh no I’m just naturally like this, haha,” Krystal lied. At least they didn’t think she was fat.. Was she really thin? She’d need to see it for herself.

“Alright, we better get going. We have to make a few pit stops first though, you okay with that?” Engie asked her.

“Oh it’s no problem!” Krystal smiled and buckled up as Engie drove off into the road. Krystal didn’t dare look back, she was going somewhere else now. Maybe this place would refresh her memory, she fished out the flyer from her pocket again. RED.

 _“I wonder what this place is like?”_ She thought quietly before curling up in the backseat and finally falling asleep. She was tired after this long day, though still a bit unnerved that she couldn’t remember anything. There just had to be a reason this place was so familiar.


	3. 1968

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krystal's head starts to bleed, she finally arrives at Teufort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra super special thanks to my friend Mage for helping me with this chapter! You're a real peach!

It wasn’t long before Krystal was turbulently woken up; Engie’s truck had come to a halt but luckily they were near a gas station and a convenience store. Krystal fluttered her green eyes open and shakily sat up, she held on to the seats to gain leverage. It took her awhile to get her bearings;she shook her head as she was seeing double. She rubbed her eyes and rolled down the window. It looked like they were at a gas station with a small convenience store. Her head was pounding but it was a dull ache. Demo was in the front seat while Engie did everything, the last thing he wanted was for Demo to buy more beer.

“Ah, yer finally awake, lass!” Demo said to Krystal. “Some scrumpy?” He tossed her a bottle.

“Oh! Um sure!” Krystal took it, but didn’t bother opening it. She didn’t want to drink here at night, in the middle of nowhere. She held it close to her and watched as the man in front chugged down the entire bottle, how on earth was he able to do that without burning his throat?!

Perplexed she placed the bottle carefully away next to her. Demo snapped out of his drunk stupor and watched the girl from the rear view mirror, her hollow green eyes looked lost and dazed Her pupils were a dark greenish color, not even black. The girl looked up and him and they heard someone calling them. It was Engie.

“Alright! I got some gas in this thing, now we better get some food for ya darlin, let’s go,” Engie gently took her hand and helped her out of the car.

Krystal nodded and hopped out of the car, holding his hand like a lost little child. She really was feeling weak after having nothing in her stomach for almost 48 hours. They walked into the convenience store and Engie made sure Demo stayed by his side, he didn’t want him to waste his money on more beer.

“Darlin I got to get some groceries but I'll be right here, don’t worry. Oh here, have a dollar for ya, get yerslef a bag of chips or candy,” Engie was near the meat aisle where he could keep an eye on Demo. Krystal nodded and graciously took the dollar. What on earth was she going to buy with this?!

1968!? Krystal scanned the shelves she notices the prices were very low. She could easily buy a lot of things with one dollar. Scanning the aisle for something nice, she found a few fruit bars and selected them, and two water bottles. She was very thirsty. Making her way back to Engie and Demo she noticed them having a small tiff over some beer cans.

  
“No. You’ve got enough in the car and you’re drivin’ this time. Not me,” Engie finalized and grabbed the groceries. Demo sighed and put the cans back in their original place. They both spotted Krystal standing there and grinned at her.

“I’ll just have this stuff!” Krystal replied, trying to fight back a yawn. She was very tired.

“You poor thing.. Darlin, you can go nap if ya want; Demo take her back to the truck, I’ll pay for our things,”

Demo walked Krystal back to the truck and helped her in. He got a better look at her and noticed how small she really was, twiggy arms and legs, slender shoulders, a very frail creature. Engie wondered if he should cook tonight, instead of just ordering pizza, but it was very late and the mercenaries probably did order some. He would make sure Krystal had a slice or two. Krystal unwrapped the fruit bars and nibbled one, she was warm and safe in the car, she sipped some water. Her head started to pound out of nowhere. She clenched her eyes shut and whimpered.

“Lass? Ye alright back there?” Demo heard the girl’s cry of discomfort.

“M.. My head hurts,” Krystal didn’t realize how badly she was bleeding, why was she only feeling the pain now?

Demo got out of his seat and sat right next to Krystal. The bleeding was getting worse, demo was worried sick.

“Ey! Engie! The lass is bleedin something terrible! We need to get t’ Medic!” He urgently called out to him, this was an emergency. No sooner had Demo yelled, Engie told the cashier to to quickly put his things in and keep the change. He rushed towards his truck and stashed the groceries in the trunk before attending to Krystal.

“We’re not too far from the base darlin! Please try to hold on,” He pleaded  Demo to get behind the wheel asap, he was no medic but he knew how to tie a tourniquet. By the time Engie was done re-tying the bandaids. Demo was full speeding on ahead.

The RED base was still a mile away. Krystal for some reason felt pain but the loss of blood wasn’t making her dizzy. She did however, notice how tender Engie was being with her, stroking her back, making sure she felt safe and not disoriented. Krystal couldn’t remember the last time someone had tended to her so sweetly. Engie looked sick with worry. He decided to pick her up. He was surprised at how light she was. When was the last time she had a decent meal? He placed her head on his shoulder. They were almost home.  Just a little further and she would be safe. 

Krystal held tightly onto Engie; this time the pain was getting worse, she was feeling dizzy  but she could not close her eyes as a concussion would lead to a coma.  Suddenly she felt as though they were going upwards, on a steep slope, she slumped down in her seat. Engie mumbled something about a hiding place.  The car had stopped and Engie gingerly picked Krystal up, to him she felt like an empty plastic bag. Demo parked his truck and carried the young girl towards the lobby. 

"Wh.. Where are we?" Krystal mumbled, trying to sit up though her vision was blurred. She saw nothing but grey and red.  Demo saw she was waning, about to fall over  and held her up again. 

"Yer home lass, don't worry. We're going to get ye fixed up," Demo assured her. 

******** 

It was Friday at the base, all the mercenaries were looking forward to the weekend. They also had heard some news of a new arrival so they were looking forward to that as well.  Medic was a bit worried after hearing Engie's urgent call that the new recruit had suffered a severe head injury. He headed towards the Medibay hurriedly, almost bumping into the Heavy bringing the pizzas they had ordered.  He wondered why the doctor was in such a rush. 

"Man, about freaking time! That took forever!" Scout nabbed the boxes from Heavy and put them on the table. "Where's the freakin' Coke?" 

"Where is doktor going?" Heavy questioned, putting the coke bottles down. He looked rather worried scrambling out like that.  Scout didn't respond but opened the box and immediately started digging in.

"WAIT YOUR TURN MAGGOT! WE WILL NOT START UNTIL EVERYONE IS AT THE TABLE!" Soldier demanded and nabbed the box away from Scout. As they bickered, Heavy tried to step in and mitigate the argument, he grabbed both Soldier and Scout by the shoulders and spread them away from each other. 

"Stop fighting like babies!" Heavy chided them. Suddenly the flurry of footsteps made them stop yelling, someone was coming. It was the Engineer. He was  out of breath from running. 

"Hey fellas!" Engineer interrupted, panting. "You can go ahead and start without us."

"Yo hardhat! What's going on? And where's the new recruit?" Scout inquired. Glaring at Soldier who was still steadfastly guarding the pizzas. 

"Don't worry about that, she'll be out shortly," Engie got ready to leave but he was pressed once more.

Heavy quirked an eyebrow. "Vhat happened to girl?"  He asked out of concern. 

"Wait, she?" Scout piped up, suddenly becoming more interested. 

" She's in critical condition and Doc's got it under control," Engineer insisted, "See ya boys." He turned on his heels and started to the medbay. The Engineer had left them with more questions than answers.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a long time, I've been having health problems but I should be posting regularly.


	4. Fresh Meat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Medic operates on Krystal while Spy and Engie have a small heart to heart.

"Well you heard him men! LET'S DIG IN!" Soldier nabbed a box and began scarfing it down. Heavy was concerned about what Engie had told him but decided it was best to leave Medic to his work. Scout pondered a bit; should he go see the new recruit or eat pizza? Surely his teammates would call him out on it now as they would know he was obviously doing it to look at the new female recruit.

"Man I hope she's okay. You think the doc will let us see her?" Scout asked particularly no one.

"Do not know, little man. Maybe afterwards," replied Heavy curtly. “We need to stay here, cannot bother doktor,”

“Okay I guess,” Scout was still standing, feeling antsy; his hands were fidgeting a bit. Scout then realized he hadn’t touched his pizza and started to dig in, within minutes he had finished the entire box and was about to nab another one, but Soldier whisked it away from him and put it under his bucket.

“Hold it Scout! We must leave some for the new recruit!” Soldier demanded.

“What are ya going on about?! She ain’t gonna eat a whole pizza!” Scout argued and crossed his arms. Heavy sighed and intervened once again.

“Da. But we should leave her something. Hasn’t eaten in a week,” Heavy took the box and placed it in the fridge; he glanced over at the clock. It was surprisingly only 7 PM. Knowing Medic, Heavy knew that the surgery would be over soon. Besides there were at least 5 more boxes of pizza, surely they could spare Krystal one.

XXX

Demo and Engie helped set Krystal onto the operating table, while Medic prepared the anesthesia. The towels stained red from her blood, the bandages were falling apart quickly, exposing her cracked skull. Medic gently covered Krystal’s mouth and nose with the mask and turned on the anesthesia.

“This won’t take long! She’s lost quite a lot of blood but will survive. You both go outside and rest,” Medic said with a smile and let Demo and Engie out. He rubbed his hands excitedly, he now had fresh new meat to experiment on. The bodies of his co - workers had grown stale and boring. Archimedes cooed and fluttered down, eyeing the stranger curiously. He hopped closer but Medic shooed him away.

“Nein! Archimedes, that is a fresh new body, do not roll about in it! I can’t afford to lose this one!”

He scolded the bird and promptly put him inside the cage as this time, Medic had to do real surgery instead of using his Medigun, he sighed and got out his tools, quickly cleaning them. He couldn’t remember the last time he did this but he wasn’t going to take any chances infecting the new recruit. Medic sat on his chair and dug out Krystal’s file, it was new and laminated. He cut it open and decided to take a look at it before doing anything.

“Fraulein you certainly lost a lot of blood.. Goodness. I wonder how a frail thing like you vill fight on the battlefield,” Medic flipped her file open, nothing was out of the ordinary except her birthdate, and age..

“1990?... Surely they mean 1951… If she’s 17 now she’d be born in 1951.. and not 1990.. Ach schweinhunds!” He grumbled and tossed the file back into his cabinet. Medic decided not to experiment on the girl as she as only a child, even though he didn’t care for legalities, Medic still had boundaries.

XXX

In the dining room, Engie, Demo, Scout, and Soldier were enjoying their Pizza. Engie noticed Scout had eaten only 2 slices. He chuckled to himself, knowing exactly what was occupying the boy’s mind.

“What’s the matter son? You haven’t touched your pizza. Drank too much Bonk!?” He inquired, dipping his breadsticks in garlic sauce.

“Huh? Uh, no I was just looking at the TV guide,” Scout lied and nibbled on his slice. “So what’d the doc say? How’d she get hurt?”

“It won’t be long. I know you’re eager to meet her, son but let the doc do his thing alright?” He smiled patiently at Scout, Engineer was tired of the boy’s shallowness.

Getting lost in thought, he wondered exactly how the left side of Krystal’s skull was cracked open, he flinched at the memory of blood gushing out.What had hit her? Or who for that matter. Engie sighed and drank the last of his coke, crushing the can against the table with his palm. He tossed it away in the trash can. The pizza had filled him up well.

"Have patience, lad! The girl's bloody skull's cracked half open," Demo smacked him behind the head lightly. Getting annoyed with him as Scout refused to understand how serious this situation was.

"Demoman is right. Leetle girl has no respawn either. So doktor needs to be careful," Heavy replied, agreeing with Demo.

"Wait wait, her skull is cracked open?" Scout was aghast. "How the freakin' hell is she still alive!?"

At this point Engie was exhausted. The entire week consisted of long grueling missions, constant machine malfunctions, the announcer getting on his back, and the long tiresome drive he had to make to top it off. He had no patience for Scout's outbursts.

"Boy, if you wanna know so badly why don't ya just go there yourself?!" He barked and grumbled, getting up to spend the rest of the day in his workshop.

Heavy and Soldier followed suit and returned to their respective rooms.

"Sheesh hardhat, fine!" Scout didn't understand Engie's sarcastic tone and decided to head off to the Medibay… He made his way through the cold halls and went upstairs to the balcony to get a better view as the door to Medic’s office was closed.

XXX

“There we go.. Phew. It was quite difficult but you’re finally ready! Heh.. as soon as I put this heart in...” The Medic wiped the sweat off his brow. He had finally found a suitable heart transplant for her, a puma heart. As her rib cage was far too small for a Baboon’s. It was difficult to find a Puma heart but he managed to find one in the black market. It was found off of a freshly dead puma in the mountains.

Medic had patched up Krystal’s broken skull and with the new heart transplant she’d be healed right away. He made an incision on her chest and slowly started to cut her open, exposing her innards, he didn’t bother using a drill for her bones but simply reached in and plucked her heart out and placed the withered apple - looking organ on a tray. He smiled to himself, her body was young, clean and had no substances in it. Once she turned 18, she would be an idea vessel for his experiments.s

“Coo!” While Medic was daydreaming, Archimedes had already settled himself into Krystal’s chest cavity, it was comfy and just the proper size for him. He fluttered and fluffed his wings, getting poofy enough to look like a living cloud. He pecked at the bits of flesh stuck on to Krystal’s ribs, pecking it off clean. He was lucky that Medic’s back was turned at the moment and his focus was on the Medigun.

“ARCHIMEDES! NEIN! For the last time, stop pecking at her! Verdammt, come here!” He growled and dug the feverishly flapping five - pound feathered fury out of her ribcage. The bird was very comfortable and didn’t want to leave. Medic walked over to his open window and tossed the bird outside for awhile, he wanted to be left to work in peace.

Medic planted the uber into Krystal’s new heart, and placed it promptly inside her ribcage, he aimed the medigun and activated it.The organ started pumping furiously and her body began to slowly resurrect itself. Her skull popped into place with a loud snap as it welded itself together; finally her chest started to close up.

“Mein gott! It actually worked!Hehehe!” Medic giggled excitedly. He was relieved the Puma heart had worked, he was fearing it wouldn't be able to take the voltage; but it did anyhow. He took out the file and made a few more scribbled notes on it. He walked back into his office and put Krystal’s things away. Suddenly Medic heard a feminine voice scream, making him drop everything.

“Engie?! Demo?! Where are you!? Fuck! Where are my clothes?!” Krystal shouted, she was barely covered in that hospital gown.

Medic rushed towards the source and saw Krystal walking about the Medibay, looking flustered and cold. He suddenly remembered that Miss Pauling had given him Krystal’s uniform, he quickly retrieved it and cautiously approached Krystal.

  
XXX

  
Engie was comfortably settled in his workshop, nothing but the quiet sounds of country music playing on his radio and Level 1 Sentries that stayed outside the garage, beeping happily. It was paradise to him. He sighed contentedly and stretched out his limbs on the Rancho Relaxo, after a long tiring day he needed to relax like this.

His workshop was a bit messy but he could put off cleaning for another hour or so, he reached down to pick up his guitar and tuned the strings a bit, strumming them with his gloved hand.. He thought about Krystal and wondered how the surgery would go, the thought made him sad. The poor girl sitting outside all alone. Did she have parents? How would she settle here? Did she have any experience fighting whatsoever? His mind then pondered over to Scout he wasn't a bad kid but still very immature, could spell some trouble for the new girl.  He made a mental note to keep Krystal under his wing for the time being. 

Casually he glanced over at the clock and noticed it was only a quarter till 9. 

“Well. I might as well get some cleaning done, before doc and Krystal show up,” Engie got up from the Rancho Relaxo and started to dust a few things off, starting with his Sentries, he smiled as they hopped up and down in appreciation.

Engie chuckled and pat their heads, they were like children to him. As he started to clean the roof of his shed there was a lot of dust flying off.

“Ugh,” He coughed and covered his mouth. “Darn. Looks like I need to clean everything off of there now,” Grabbing the ladder he climbed up and bought all the items down, first his guns, then the equipment. A small glimmer of a familiar outline caught his eye. Was it what he thought it was? He reached over and picked it up. Sure enough it was.

The Spy’s Diamondback. What was it doing here?

Engie’s caught himself smiling. He took the gun, placed it in his holster and climbed down the ladder. He could almost smell the man’s cigarette and perfume close by. It pained his heart a bit, he had developed feelings for Spy during the time they had been working together. Often he had tried to decipher what would be under his masked face, he would observe every line and stroke of his cheek bones.

He sighed and put the gun down, realizing that Spy would never go for a man like him. Spy was elegant, tall, and probably didn’t like men. Though he had heard of the Spy and Sniper’s small fling - which did not work out in the long run. As Spy wanted closeness and intimacy and Sniper only needed a quick romp. He was indeed into men as well but Engie was far from his “type”,

Engie thought and held the gun close to him involuntarily.

“There you are, laborer, I seem to have dropped my diamondback here.. Did you happen to see it by any chance?” A cold, smooth voice spoke, startling Dell.

“GAHH!! Oh.. Spah it’s just you,” Engie said, his heart pounding from being startled. “Don’t sneak up on me like that! Hehe.. Oh um, yeah I did find it,” He handed the gun to the taller man, praying he hadn’t seen any of that.

“Merci mon ami,” Spy took his weapon and promptly placed it inside his suit jacket. He stalked over to a barrel and sat on it, preparing to have a small smoke to himself. Engie smiled and continued working as usual.

“Heh good to see you in one piece Spy. So I hear you’ll be leaving soon?” He asked, making small talk, and putting the rest of the materials on the shelves, he was finished dusting them off. He wiped his hands on a rag and walked over to Spy to chat properly with him.

“Oui, for three months actually, but not in a few days. I still have time,” He lit a cigarette and offered one to Engie.

“Ah, no thanks. I don’t smoke,” He politely refused.

“So. I hear we have a new recruit, oui?” Spy puffed out some smoke.

“Oh! Yeah, she’s a tiny little thing. Can’t be older than 17. Maybe even younger. But the poor kid took to a blow to her head before comin’ here. But not to worry, doc’s fixin’ her up,” Engie replied. Spy paused and dropped his cigarette and suddenly stood up.

“... Does.. This girl have light brown hair? Green eyes?” He said in a hushed voice.

“Wh.. What?! Alright, Spy.. I know you’re good at what you do, a little too good at times, I must admit, but now you’re scarin’ me, partner!” Engie replied, backing away a bit. Spy walked towards him and gave him a quick hug. Engie felt himself turn several degrees hotter.

“So.. the wizard finally--I’m sorry we have to cut this conversation short, labourer. But it seems there are urgent matters I have to attend to. I wish I could explain this but there’s no time, thank you and have a good night,” And with that the Spy left, cloaked and out of sight. As if he was never there.

“What.. what on earth was that about?” Engie asked no one in particular. “I better go check on Krystal.. Poor thing probably hasn’t eaten yet. “

 XXX

“Ah! You’re finally awake!!” Medic said, suddenly startling her. He saw a pair of large cautious green eyes looking back at him.

“..............” Krystal cautiously took a step forward the man. She wasn’t sure what to do. Could she trust him? She bit her lip and walked back to the operating table, as her head was still numb, she needed to sit down.

“No need to be alarmed fraulein, please you musn’t move around so much. Your head suffered quite a traumatic injury.. Hm.. can you tell me your name?” He tested her.

“Ah um.. Sorry. I’m Krystal. I’m the new Trainee,” She replied promptly. Medic shook her hand, interally relieved. She could at least speak and remember.

“You can call me Medic! Nice to meet you. Poor thing.. You really took a nasty bump on your head and lost a lot of blood,” Medic removed her bandages and quickly replaced them with fresh clean ones.

Krystal noticed that he was smiling a lot and seemed very happy for a doctor. And yet at the same time she felt as though she could trust him.

“Thank you so much.. Yes.. I was in a lot of pain but it’s.. All gone now? My chest feels kind of stiff though,” Krystal complained, shifting a bit in her seat. Medic frowned, she was going to feel a it of pain from the heart surgery.

“Ah, that would be the uber heart fraulein, in order to fight in this battlefield you need an ubered heart,” He gave her a brief lesson on what Ubers and Respawn was.

“Oh wow! So you can.. Die but come back?!” She responded, showing understanding.

“Ja! But the respawn does have limitations so be careful,it will only work on the RED and BLU base, nowhere outside,” He happily explained it to her and handed her the daily dosage of painkillers she’d have to take for a week. Medic then walked over to his desk and handed her the uniform. 

"Here you can go change in the bathroom. And rest if you need to, there's a bed in the spare room next to my office!" He smiled and left the Medibay, relieved that the operation was indeed a success.  

Too tired to question anything else, Krystal took the uniform and changed in the bathroom. Her uniform, a red shirt with black camo pants, and some sneakers. She dug through the back and found a nice bullet proof vest as well. She looked in the mirror and was relieved that the uniform fit her slender body quite well. She sighed and decided to go to sleep in the room Medic had shown her earlier.  

Stepping inside she dumped the vest and headset right in the closet and flopped on the bed, tired as ever but no longer in pain. She smiled and fell asleep on the warm and soft bed, too exhausted to even cover herself with blankets. Krystal was happy. So far everyone she had met was kind to her. Perhaps this was home now and she would hopefully wake up to find some food, and meet everyone else... Learn exactly what this place was. 

xxx

_ It was dark and a figure crept into Krystal's room. Sighing and parting the girl's hair out of her face, and gently coaxed her under the blankets, his touch was almost feather - like taking great care to not wake the girl up.  _

_ "... You're here.. I finally get to meet you again.. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. At least you're not in pain. And I get to see you smile,"   _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! So this took a really long time to write, and it was my longest chapter yet XDDD. Updates won't be as infrequent anymore. 
> 
> However if my depression does escalate I might have to take another break.


End file.
